Maddie Van Pelt/Gallery
Character large 332x363 every witch way maddie.jpg|Maddie in Season 1 Every-witch-way-season-two-character-thumbs-332x363-maddie.jpg|Maddie in Season 2 Maddie v.jpg|Maddie in Season 3 Maddies4.jpeg|Maddie in Season 4 Every-witch-way-large-marge.jpg Every-Witch-Way-Tease.jpg 1477415 638232919552903 989602273 n.jpg Images (6).jpg|Maddie and Daniel Images (4).jpg|Watch Out For Maddie Download (1).jpg MaddieDiegoBTS.png Images (3).jpg|''Panthers Rule the School'' ImagesMaddieVanPelt.jpg EWWMaddie.JPG Maddie in ketchup.jpg I Heart Beau.jpg I-Guana You Back.jpg Mademma.jpg Monkey Business 2.jpg Maddie Casting Spell.jpg Maddie3.JPG Maddie Screaming.JPG Maddie's Mirror.JPG Maddie's Mirror2.JPG Maddie2.JPG Maddie.JPG Panthers2.JPG Maddie7.JPG Maddie6.JPG Maddie4.JPG Maddie Mood Ring.jpg Maddie Mood Ring2.JPG Maddie Mood Ring Casting Spell.JPG|Maddie casting a spell Th-48.jpeg Miego.jpg maddie1.jpg maddie.png maddie3.jpg maddie9.jpg maddie10.jpg maddie11.jpg maddie15.jpg maddie16.jpg maddie17.jpg Andi7.jpg Maddiego.jpg Maddie11.JPG Maddie10.JPG Covering Ears.JPG Maddie And Sophie.JPG Beachside 7.jpg Beachside 7 Every Witch Way.jpg Beachside 7 Every Witch Way42.png Beachside 7 Every Witch Way43.png Beachside 7 Every Witch Way44.png Beachside 7 Every Witch Way46.png I-Guana You Back1.jpg I-Guana You Back3.jpg I-Guana You Back4.jpg I-Guana You Back5.jpg I-Guana You Back6.jpg I-Guana You Back7.jpg I-Guana You Back15.jpg I-Guana You Back18.jpg Panthers6.jpg Andi Drawing2.jpg Meigo4.jpg|Miego's almost kiss Meigo1.jpg I-Guana You Back20.jpg I-Guana You Back19.jpg I-Guana You Back18.jpg Witchcastmaddiespell.jpg Maddie19.JPG Maddie18.JPG Maddie And Lily2.JPG Maddie22.JPG Maddie21.JPG Emma And Maddie5.JPG Maddie20.JPG Snowed In2.jpg Snowed In.JPG Snow Ball.JPG Maddie25.JPG Maddie24.JPG Maddie23.JPG EmmaMaddieSnow.png Everybody2.JPG 6694645037793280.jpg 6305217391886336.jpg Emma And Maddie6.JPG Maddie Casting Spell5.JPG Invisible Me.jpg Crystal.JPG Maddie27.JPG Maddie Transports2.JPG Maddie Bangs Door.JPG Interview2.JPG Maddie Eavesdropping.jpg Maddie13.JPG Maddie14.JPG The Chosen One13.jpg The Chosen One11.jpg The Chosen One9.jpg Mads.png ReAfT.jpg Maddie15.JPG ThG4H58D3.jpg Maddiies4.jpeg 1b5d5a.jpg 2bdbee.jpg PantherCheer4.gif Maddie30.JPG Maddie29.JPG Maddie28.JPG Maddie And Diego3.JPG Maddie And Diego2.JPG Maddie.gif|Maddie casting a spell (gif) 1ac0d0.jpg MaddieUndDaniel.jpg Maddie-s-Spell-every-witch-way-37543161-360-202.jpg Maddie21.jpg 728610790f96efe2_w110.jpg EveryWitchWay6.jpg Every-witch-way-203-full-episode-16x9.jpg Every Witch Way - Maddie Van Pelt112.png Maddie12.JPG Maxresdefaultew116.jpg EWW_S3_24_HR.jpg MiegoKiss.jpeg tumblr_inline_nnu31mx7MZ1rhghm7_116.png Tumblr_mxvfgmXBA31rcqnnxo2_500.gif Aww that Miego look.jpg maddie1.png Paris_Smith.png EWW_S3_23_HR.jpg 11380177_411225182400100_2077063251_n.jpg 273149402408000b7 w304.jpg 368271-2.jpg Miego213.png BvBLUIHIEAAQX16112.png Aww Miego.jpg Image-1437590462.jpg Maddies-spell-signature-gif-o.gif|Maddie casting a spell (gif) 369084-2.jpg Lvnz.jpg QxAlJ.jpg Maddie Casting Spell6.JPG|Maddie casting a spell 1f6358.jpg|Maddie casting a spell 368351-13d6de.jpg CJ5pIK9WwAAt9Xo.jpg CJ5pI63WsAQgYuG.jpg Every Witch Way S04E07.jpg 370947-1.jpg 370709-10a345.jpg Maddie-casting-spells-o.gif|Maddie teleporting (gif) Maddie protects Ursula.png|Maddie protects Ursula. Jax & Emma vs Maddie & Ursula.png Miego Breakup.png|Maddie and Diego breakup. 187a77.jpg Every Witch Way S04E14.jpg Jaddie401.jpg 4hcs.jpg Tb8y.jpg 2a2455.jpg Normal_eww111_110.jpg 0knehkio3mlv203.jpg Iprerbajvcbp311.jpg 152946.jpg 186eb4.jpg 1c2f0c.jpg Gigis-photos-110.jpg Maddie403.jpg Ccabbe0931aee2021279abe4a73b2c27.png HoUEKgQ2a84.jpg Tmic408.png Every-witch-way-season-1-episode-19-now-tv.jpg P05r.jpg Tumblr_inline_nm03t7wyqI1rhghm7_109.png Mademma309.png MaDemma.jpg Di-44KND9204.jpg J36m.jpg Images23.jpg Normal_eww111_077.jpg Tumblr_nr4rxwp15K1rcqnnxo1_500.gif Miegolookingsharp411.jpg Frenemies.jpg 276-1024x768.jpg Zrx4107.jpg Maxresdefault101.jpg 1ecb04bc82478ee4155d25d0d9e20ae0103.gif Tumblr inline nkrlq6holD1rhghm102.png Mini Maddie.png EveryWitchWay25202.jpg Ylp20d8v3uuo301.jpg Upekww3kawwz.jpg 60511041.jpg 1038c6.jpg Image-0FD1 52DC51C7112.jpg Hqdefault212.jpg DyI97208.jpg Tumblr inline nmv7k1mdxh1rhghm7 500114.png Tumblr inline nln6t3NIIc1rhghm7 500.png 68070b37c4dc56e89b6c9eed0550d4fae2dd5ae3657ccf71cb15749c8854e718 large.jpg Panthers8.JPG Panthers6.JPG Panthers3.JPG SAJCF211.jpg Di-NXLCK3222.jpg Maddiecastingaspell.png Magic Fight Club.png I-Guana_You_Back10.jpg L_EWW_S3_Ep5.jpg 11392867 1597527960499790 3649375235464046017 n.jpg Ab421726-c810-4aa9-adfc-f659f1abb911.png Panthers 114.jpg 29688729db107d7eb w413.jpg Madieeee.png EWW_S4_MADDIE.jpg Maddie getting her powers back.png The Van Pelts.png Can you believe this hole, the nerve.jpg Maddieinpink.png Miago&Maddie415.png 05-czarownica-emma-s01e05-pldub-webrip-xvid.png SG8qlfhMFEg.jpg Miego makeup attempt.jpg Miego interview.png Maddie excited 410.png Van Pelts.png 1404933030_3.jpg BuYkZq2CMAM8Uaw.jpg T9yu.jpg Whatevs.jpg L_EWW_S1_EP36.jpg Eww-top-10-spells-flipbook-4x3-image-4.jpg Maddie Sophie and Katie.jpg Image-500A 5303AA5E.jpg Di-Q59JVD.jpg 10919099 741714952602882 1463178782 n.jpg Mademmaworkingtogether.png Katie leaving the Panthers.jpg Stormageddon.png Maddie laughing.jpg Di-8X86DU214.jpg Maddie with hands stuck together.jpg MV5BMTQzMDA4MDk2MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjMzMjg5MjE@ V1 SY317 CR104,0,214,317 AL209 .jpg Miego hug.png Psi3oq2z.jpg Gigi sleeping 224.jpg 5434777309.jpg Eww310.png Em & the Panthers.jpg The Van Pelts 309.jpg Miego in Madd room.png 13-czarownica-panthers-s01e13-pldub-web-dl-xvid.png Everybody4.png Everybody6.jpg Everybody at Daniel's meeting.jpg Emma_14.jpg Miego & Mia.png EWW 109.png EWW 119.png Miego at the Seven.png Maddie Jemmandi.jpg Image-B4FE 53C1884B205.jpg Miego hug 224.gif Maddie joning group hug.jpg Panthers20.jpg Panther Cheer plus Diego.jpg Maddie Sophie 120.jpg Katie and Maddie 317.jpg Maddie using a spell to find her Proxy.gif Panthers 201.jpg Maddie puts spell on Daniel 116.gif Road Trippin' 402.png Power Transfer 211.jpg Van Pelt gesture.gif Emma Maddie Diego.png Gigi sees Maddie cast a spell.gif Maddie thinking 411.jpg Miego 408.png ImagesCAA281RJ407.jpg Maddie and Diego post-fight.jpg Maddie interview with Gigi 205.jpg Classic Maddie.png Miego at lunch table.png Madd casting spell on Andrea 114.jpg Pretty in Pink 413.jpg Maddie smirking.jpg Miego dressed up 412.png Panther Apology.png Van Pelts planning 411.jpg Miago & Maddie 2 415.jpg Maddie in a onesie.jpg Miego packing.png Jawitchg46.jpg PIAB 414.png Jawitchg50.jpg Maddie in ketchup.png Madd eating ice cream 412.jpg Maddie thinking 411.jpg Frenemies.png Image-0.jpeg 1280x720-J4w312.jpg Maddie and Ursula do power transfer and Diego checks if Maddie is okay.gif Category:Galleries Category:Every Witch Way Category:Character Galleries